


The Sports Festival

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is a teacher and Kuro is the parent of one of his students. (KuroMahi, Teacher AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 75





	The Sports Festival

Mahiru carried a stack of boxes to the school’s track where they were setting up an obstacle course for the sports festival. While the boxes weren’t heavy, they blocked his view slightly. He did his best to look around the boxes so he wouldn’t bump into anyone but it was difficult. Luckily, he knew the school’s layout well and he counted his steps to the entryway.

He reached the double doors but he couldn’t open it since his hands were full. Mahiru turned around and he pushed the door open with his back. He walked backwards until he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet. He realized that he had walked too far back and he was about to fall down the short stairs. Since he didn’t want to damage the supplies in the box, he could only brace himself for the fall.

An arm wrapped around his waist and stopped his fall. He opened his eyes and he found himself in the arms of a handsome man. The man wasn’t a teacher or part of the staff but he recognized him as Kuro. He was the brother of one of his siblings, Hyde. Hyde would often cause trouble and Kuro would pick him up so Mahiru grew to know him well.

Kuro helped Mahiru back onto his feet and he thanked him. “Thanks, Kuro. Are you here for the sports festival?”

“Yeah. Hyde ran off somewhere and I’m searching for him right now. He dragged me here but then ditched me. Troublesome.” He told him with a light groan. “I hope he isn’t causing trouble. Can you help me find him?”

“Of course I’ll help. I need to take these boxes to the field first though. Did you see Hyde with a boy who has black hair and a white streak in it? If you did, I know where they might’ve gone.” Mahiru told him.

“I’m sorry if my brother has been causing you trouble in class. Wrath talked to him about starting fights but he doesn’t listen. He has gotten better since he entered your class though.” He said. His parents had abandoned them when they were kids so Kuro had become a guardian to his younger siblings. It was a struggle to balance a job and taking care of his siblings. He was glad that Mahiru was Hyde’s teacher so he knew he had someone looking out for him while he was working.

“He’s a good kid. I think he starts all those fights because he wants attention so I suggested he start a drama club with his friends. He has been trying to get Licht to join his little club. Oh, Licht is the black haired boy that I mentioned earlier. I’ll tell you about their adventures later. Are you free after school?” He asked.

“Thanks for looking out for my brother. You said that you were taking these boxes to the field. I’ll help you carry them.” Kuro took a few boxes from Mahiru and they walked towards the track. He glanced down at Mahiru in the corner of his eyes and thought of how his soft eyes reflected his personality. “I promised my siblings I would take them out to eat after the sports festival. Do you want to join us?”

“I would love to.” Mahiru nodded. They talked about their different jobs as they walked. “Teaching has been more interesting this year. Hyde likes acting in plays more than sports but he seemed excited for today. He said his brother would be joining the events. I was a little surprised since you said exercise was ‘troublesome’ to you.”

“I can be persuaded to run an obstacle course. Hyde needed a family member to partner with for the race and everyone else was busy.” He said with a shrug. Family had always been important to both of them and Mahiru was glad they shared that value.

* * *

“Kuro, focus! You need to pass me the baton properly for the obstacle course!” Hyde whined and repeatedly tugged on his pants. The event would start soon and he wanted to discuss strategies they could use. He looked up at his brother and then followed his gaze to see what had Kuro’s attention. “Why are you staring at my teacher?”

“I wasn’t staring.” He answered and then knelt in front of Hyde so they were eye level. “This festival is for fun so you don’t need to put so much importance on winning. Just do your best.”

“You’re saying that as an excuse because you don’t want to run fast. I care about winning!” Hyde pouted. He subtly glanced to Licht and Kuro noticed the blush his brother had. Did he have his first crush? His suspicion was confirmed when Hyde muttered. “He said he would join my drama club if I can win first place in the obstacle race.”

“Is that what this is about? Fine, I’ll try.” He stood and Hyde immediately tugged his hand to take him to the track. As he walked with Hyde, his eyes met Mahiru’s who smiled back at him. Kuro understood how Hyde felt since a part of him wanted to win the race to impress Mahiru.

Other families were already standing on the starting line. The obstacle course was one of the events where parents could participate with their children. When he was Hyde’s age, their father wouldn’t go to Kuro’s school events. He thought it was important to support his siblings due to that. Hyde excitedly told him about his plan to go through the obstacles and Kuro nodded along with him.

He turned away when he heard Mahiru’s voice over the speaker. “The obstacle course will start soon. Will the participating students please go to the blue line? Their family member must stand on the green line behind them. When I blow the whistle, the parents will pass the baton to the children. Then, they’ll go through the course and tag their partner. Lastly, their guardian will come to me and pick out a paper from this box. Bring the object written to the finish line and you’ll win.”

Mahiru waited until all of the participants were ready before he brought the whistle to his lips. He blew into the whistle and the race started. He watched Kuro run forward and outpace the others. A large part of Mahiru wanted to cheer for Kuro but he stopped himself. As a teacher, he didn’t want to appear biased. He silently cheered when Kuro was the first one to reach the blue line.

With the lead Kuro gave him, Hyde dashed through the hurdles until he made his way around the track. He tagged Kuro’s back but the action resembled a shove. Kuro jogged to the box next to Mahiru and took out a slip of paper. As he read the note, his brows furrowed and Mahiru wondered what his item was. Kuro looked towards him and their eyes met.

“What is it?” Mahiru assumed the paper he pulled said he needed a whistle or something similar.

“I need you.” Kuro took his hand and started to pull him towards the finish line. While Mahiru was confused, he let himself be taken away by Kuro and ran beside him. His hand felt strong and warm around his. They crossed the finish line and a horn blared over them, signalling that they had won.

The race was over but he hadn’t let him go yet. Mahiru didn’t pull his hand away though. He lightly squeezed his hand to make Kuro look down at him. “Congratulations, Kuro. I have to see the paper you drew to make sure you brought the right item first.”

Kuro blushed and took out the slip of paper from his pocket. He placed it in Mahiru’s hand and wondered how he would react to it. _A sun_ was written on the paper. He had always thought that his bright smile resembled the sun so he took him to the finish line. Mahiru’s eyes widened before his face softened into a smile. “When I wrote this, I thought the person would take one of the sun decorations we put up. But I’ll count this. It’s kind of sweet to be called a sun.”


End file.
